Rumores color rojo y verde
by Krish2014
Summary: Potter!Look. Zuko es el buscador de Gryffindor, Jet es el buscador de Slytherin y el león está decidido en ganar este año. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía planeado caer en una cadena de rumores… mucho menos Jet, cuando le pidió ese premio por ganar la apuesta. AU One-Shot Jetko (Jet x Zuko)


**Rumores color rojo y verde**

**.**

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**Resumen: **Potter!Look.Zuko es el buscador de Gryffindor, Jet es el buscador de Slytherin y el león está decidido en ganar este año. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía planeado caer en una cadena de rumores… mucho menos Jet, cuando le pidió ese premio por ganar la apuesta. AU One-Shot Jetko (Jet x Zuko)

**Advertencia: **en este Fic entran a Hogwarts a los trece años, Zuko está en tercer año por lo tanto tiene 15 y Jet 16 por estar en cuarto. Lu Ten está vivo XD Sus nombres son Zuko Fire y Jet Jaume.

Relación chico x chico, yaoi…

.

Él estaba en tercer año, había caído en Gryffindor cuando su padre esperaba que cayera en la casa de las serpientes.

Zuko no se avergonzaba de ser un león igual que su tío Iroh, aunque su madre Ursa había estado en Hufflepuff. Además su primo mayor Lu ten también estaba en la casa roja y dorada. Su hermana Azula era otra historia, orgullo de su padre ella si seguramente caería en la _casa correcta._ Ella sería una serpiente igual que su padre.

El príncipe de Gryffindor sabía que en su tercer año iba a tener problemas, sobre todo con su hermana merodeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Fire Azula - alzo la voz McGonagall, una niña de trece años salió del grupo de jóvenes de primer año, apenas le pusieron el sombrero este grito su casa.

-_Serpiente_- susurro Zuko sin dejar de comer y sin ver a su _querida _hermana.

-No te llevas bien con tu hermana ¿no?- dijo divertido Soka mientras engullía gran cantidad de comida. Zuko levanto una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

Soka, Aang y Zuko no habían tenido un buen comienzo en primer y la mayoría de segundo año, parecían odiarse, pero al final del segundo año pudieron sobrepasar sus diferencias y hacerse amigos. Además de ellos en el grupo estaban Toph, otra leona y Katara, una Hufflepuff.

-Metz Mai- Zuko dio un gruñido al recordar a su pequeña acosadora personal, una de las mejores amigas de su hermana.

-¡Slytherin!- el joven suspiro aliviado, ya que si ella caía en su misma casa no lo dejaría en paz.

-Ruste Ty lee-

El joven de la cicatriz hiso una mueca al escuchar el nombre de otra de las _dulces _amigas de su hermana. Zuko negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y simplemente se limitaba a aplaudir cuando alguno de los nuevos estudiantes caía en Gryffindor.

Este año debía ganar la copa para su equipo, ganándole en el Quidditch a su enemigo clásico: a los Slytherin. El año pasado el buscador de las serpientes había podido ganarle, este año estaba más que dispuesto a darle una verdadera lucha a ese buscador. Sin querer su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de las serpientes y se encontró con la mirada marrón.

_Jet_, ese era el nombre del joven que le llevaba un año de ventaja y que en segundo año le había arrebatado la victoria en el campeonato a Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes- la voz de su primo lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo también mirar hacia el Gryffindor –Nuestro primer partido por lo que me han dicho será con Ravenclaw, primero hay que ganarle a ellos… lo más probable es que Slytherin vs Gryffindor sea en la final- dijo tranquilamente el joven que ya estaba en séptimo año y era capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

-Lo se

-No dejes que las palabrerías de Jet y sus chicos te molesten- dijo el joven poniendo una mano sobre su primo menor –Que en vez de "merodeadores" se han puesto libertadores- dijo algo burlón. Zuko le sonrió más animado y no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundido cuando noto que Jet lo miraba bastante curioso desde su mesa.

.

-Hay Zuzu- la voz de su hermana hiso que contuviera una mueca –Espero que disfrutes mucho este año, porque en el siguiente cuando _yo_ sea la buscadora no tendrás oportunidad ¿Sabes? Papá ya me compro la última escoba… ¡oh! Y creo que a ti no- dijo la jovencita de trece años mientras lo seguía por uno de los pasillos.

-Me importa muy poco Azula- dijo de forma molesta mientras se dirigía a la sala común de los leones, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía evitar a su hermana.

-Que amargado, con razón no tienes novia- dijo de forma odiosa, Zuko tan solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia más Azula sonrió más -¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo olvidarlo?—dijo deteniendo y cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a su hermano mayor alejarse -¡No tienes novia por esa cicatriz que tienes en tu rostro!- grito antes de que el león girara en una esquina.

Zuko resoplo molesto, recordando cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz. Fue el año que entro a Hogwarts, en las vacaciones luego de que su padre se enterara que termino en Gryffindor, Ozai le había lanzado un hechizo de fuego que el joven de trece años no había podido evitar. Prácticamente su padre lo había marcado de por vida, aun cuando la magia podía curar varias heridas no podía _sanarlas_ completamente.

-Tu hermana es una pesada- al escuchar esa voz frunció el ceño y miro hacia la serpiente.

-¿Qué quieres… Jet?- dijo con desdén sin si quiera importarle que el joven que siempre llevaba su insufrible trigo en la boca estuviera acompañado de su pandilla, la mayoría de Slytherin pero había algunos de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw

-Nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía de forma arrogante, de esa forma que incitaba a Zuko a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y borrársela –Solo que la silencies- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo no me hago cargo de lo que haga mi _hermanita_, si tienes alguna queja culpa a mi padre y ve a _quejarte _a él- dijo mientras volvía a caminar y sin mirar hacia el grupo.

-Ella dice que el año que viene me remplazara a mí como buscadora

-¿Y?

-Eso lo dudo- dijo sonriendo de nuevo de esa forma arrogante. Zuko se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

-Si estas tan seguro de eso ignórala, vente a quejar cuando creas que ella realmente es una amenaza para tu puesto entre el nido de serpientes- siseo molesto mientras entrecerraba los ojos. El moreno no pudo evitar reír y hacer una seña a sus acompañantes para que estos se fueran. Zuko miro de reojo como ellos se iban alejando.

-Felicitaciones por tu juego de hoy, venciste bastante limpio a Ravenclaw- alago el Slytherin sonriendo. Eso descoloco completamente al Gryffindor, se esperaba algún insulto o incluso algún golpe que empezaría una pelea… y terminarían en detención, como casi siempre.

-¿Qué?- murmuro sorprendido.

-Que fue un buen juego

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- dijo poniéndose en forma defensiva y bastante desconfiado. Jet solo dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Claro que no ¿Acaso no puedo decirte nada bueno?- dijo normalmente. Zuko iba a decir algo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Espero que no estén peleando- era Lu ten, que en su cargo como prefecto podía castigarlos –No me gustaría bajarle puntos a su casa, señorito Jaume- dijo mirando a Jet. El "libertador" resoplo y paso por al lado del joven del tercer año.

-Nos vemos Zuko- dijo palmeándole el hombro antes de retirarse, ambos leones lo miraron sorprendido por la acción.

-¿Son amigos?- pregunto Lu ten

-Claro que no, creo que se habrá tomado un jugo en mal estado- dijo el buscador antes de negar con la cabeza también confundido.

.

-¡Y el buscado de Slytherin logra agarrar la Snitch! ¡Slytherin le gana a Ravenclaw 220 a 70!- grito el relator, mientras en las gradas de las serpientes se vivía una euforia total.

-Es solo suerte- dijo de forma odiosa Azula mientras tenía a sus dos amigas detrás –Él no es más que un mestizo- dijo bastante ofendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y las otras dos niñas asentían.

Luego de esa victoria todos estaban en Las Tres Escobas.

-Fue un gran juego Jet- le sonrió la buscadora del otro equipo, esta tenía el cabello casi blanco y su nombre era Yue.

-No hay muchas personas que puedan ganarme en atrapar la snitch, ni siquiera tú y tus habilidades- dijo de forma arrogante mientras apoyaba los pies en la mesa y cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza. La dama entrecerró los ojos pero luego sonrió.

-Es bueno saber que Slytherin pueda ganar con juego limpio, muchos creen que este año no podrás contra Zuko- dijo sentándose en el lugar vacío que habían dejado sus amigos. Jet abrió un ojo mirándola curioso.

-Se nota que tiene admiradoras- dijo burlón. La joven rodo los ojos.

-Claro que si primo y muchas también son de Slytherin, estás perdiendo tú primer puesto entre las chicas- dijo dramáticamente mientras le sonreía. Jet rio con ella antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Créeme querida que a final de la copa yo _ganare_ de todos modos

-No debes subestimar a Zuko- lo reto en seguida su prima –Él puede atrapar la snitch antes que tu- le recordó mientras sacaba un libro para leer.

-Querida… ¿Quién está hablando de la snitch?

.

El partido de Gryffindor vs Slytherin estaba cada vez más cerca, algunos hasta apostaban quien ganaría esta vez.

Antes de salir al campo Zuko se sentía un poco nervioso ¿Qué clase de apuesta había hecho con Jet? Realmente no habría problema si él terminaba teniendo razón, pero ¿Qué pasaba si Jet al final tenía razón? Frunció los labios algo incómodo mientras se formaban para salir, ya todos estaban listos.

-Zuko ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lu Ten al verlo tan pensativo, el joven sonrió y asintió no tan seguro, el capitán trato de no darle mayor importancia.

Al salir al campo de juego Zuko vio en las gradas a su familia, entre ellos su madre, su tío… y a su padre, el cual parecía verlo con desdén y algo de burla, seguramente había apostado que su hijo mayor perdería _otra vez_.

-Todo estará bien- palmeo su espalda su primo mientras se subían a las escobas –No importa que ellos estén aquí, no importa el resultado… tú ya eres un orgullo para todo Gryffindor y para la familia- le recordó Lu Ten. Zuko le sonrió agradecido por el apoyo, al ladear la cabeza para mirar a su oponente se encontró con la sonrisa del otro buscador. "Que gane el mejor" parecía decir en su mirada antes de que diera comienzo al partido.

.

Casi se había caído de la escoba, casi no lograba superar a Jet, casi la alcanzaba… casi…

-¡Y Gryffindor gana el campeonato! ¡Zuko Fire a atrapado la snitch!- grito el relator haciendo que toda la grada roja y dorada se levantara jubilosa.

Parado en el suelo del campo Zuko miraba aun incrédulo la snitch dorada que estaba en su mano. Cuando menos lo esperaba todos los demás jugadores se acercaron a felicitarlo, entre ellos su amigo Soka el guardián y Aang que era uno de los cazadores. Cuando por casualidad su mirada choco contra la castaña del Slytherin que le sonreía no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Oh, había perdido la apuesta contra el moreno, porque al final _si _había agarrado la snitch. Zuko negó con la cabeza y se reprendió por la poca confianza en sí mismo que tuvo en el momento que se le ocurrió apostar contra la serpiente.

.

-Gane la apuesta- dijo simplemente el moreno cuando vio a entrar al joven de la cicatriz, habían acordado verse luego del partido antes de la fiesta de cualquiera de los dos equipos.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, no cuenta- trato de quejarse Zuko.

-No lo hice a propósito, créeme- dijo haciendo una cruz en su corazón –Ganar el campeonato _también_ era muy importante para mí, sobre todo porque me gano un joven menor que yo por un año- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces porque hiciste la apuesta?- dijo inseguro el Gryffindor, pero mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Quería asegurarme que si perdía, por lo menos me quedaba un premio

-Tarado- golpeo sin fuerza el brazo del moreno -¿Así que te daba igual ganar o perder?

-Claro que no, yo _quería _ganar el partido pero también quería ganar la apuesta, así que jugamos como que si no hubiéramos apostado nada. Tengo que admitir que has mejorado, ya no eres el novato del año pasado- dijo lo último bastante divertido. El de ojos ámbar le dio la espalda negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿enserio quieres que te pague?

-Tu aceptaste la apuesta- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Podrías pedir otra cosa- dijo Zuko sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de un pálido color rosado, siguiendo de espaldas a la serpiente.

Pero claro, era obvio que una serpiente no iba a dejar a su presa y seguramente Jet había pedido justamente _eso_ para molestarlo.

-¡No es para tanto lo que te pido Zuko!- dijo Jet moviendo los brazos –Claro, al menos que tengas miedo- dijo sonriendo socarronamente. El león que ya se estaba marchando se paró y entrecerró los ojos mientras se daba vuelta y se acercaba al Slytherin.

Por algo era un Gryffindor, él no se iba a dejar intimidar por una serpiente ¿Eso era lo que él quería? Bueno, se lo daría.

Bastante furioso y con el valor que esto le daba quedo prácticamente cara a cara con el moreno, quitándole de un manotazo el trigo y tirándolo al suelo. Jet levanto una ceja algo sorprendido por la reacción del león.

Mas Zuko estaba furioso, _realmente _estaba furioso. Piso con rudeza el maldito trigo y luego posiciono una de sus manos en el hombro del mayor para hacer que quede a su altura, ya que la serpiente era apenas un poco más alto que él, antes de inclinarse hacia el otro y besarlo con rudeza y también con inexperiencia. Después de todo era prácticamente su primer beso de verdad, aunque también se podía decir un "choque" de labios.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Jet respondió el beso rodeando la cintura del otro con uno de sus brazos y llevando su otra mano hacia la nuca del león para darle algo de más de intensidad. Había olvidado esa valentía Gryffindor que solía atacarle a los leones cuando se enfadaban. Pronto y por tener más experiencia, Jet llevaba las riendas del que ahora si se podía llamar beso.

-Zuko me preguntaba si… oh ¡Lo siento!- al escuchar la voz de Soka y el portazo, Zuko se separó violentamente del moreno.

-¡Soka! ¡No es lo que crees!- grito el león abriendo de nuevo la puerta y con las mejillas al rojo vivo, mas solo noto que su amigo había salido corriendo y seguramente no lo había escuchado –Genial- gruño apoyándose en la pared y dejándose caer sentado en el suelo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Estaba en problemas, estaba en _graves _problemas, porque… ¿Cómo iba a explicar que se estaba besando con el buscador de Slytherin tan solo porque perdió una apuesta? Sabía que nadie le creería, lo único que esperaba es que el rumor no corriera como pólvora, pero conociendo a Soka, sabía que el secreto no estaba bien guardado.

-¿Ese chico era tu novio?- al escuchar la voz del moreno resoplo y abrió un poco los dedos para poder mirarlo con un ojo, Jet se había sentado al lado de él y tenía de nuevo otro trigo.

-No, pero sé que cuando llegue a la sala común no habrá persona en todo Hogwarts que no sepa sobre esto- se lamentó mientras suspiraba.

-¿Nos traerá problemas?- pregunto el Slytherin mirándolo, Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se

-Lo siento- se disculpó, Zuko se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

-Fue mi culpa, jamás debí decirle a donde iba- Ambos rieron un poco ante eso y luego el moreno se levantó, ayudando al otro a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo actuaremos mañana?- pregunto Jet sin querer incomodarlo, el buscador de Gryffindor se ruborizo completamente.

-No lo se

-Espero que no traiga problemas

.

Cuando Zuko llego a su habitación todos estaban dormidos, incluido Soka, así que se permitió respirar tranquilo sin saber que el verdadero calvario se desataría al otro día.

.

-Entonces ¿Estaban besándose?- dijo una sorprendida Katara a lo que contaba Suki, la reciente novia de su hermano.

-Eso es lo que escuche decir a Soka cuando hablaba con Aang, pero decían que era secreto- dijo la joven castaña poniendo un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio.

-¿Pero Jet y Zuko, besándose?- la otra asintió, no se dieron cuenta que otra Hufflepuff las estaba escuchando y salió corriendo para otra dirección.

-Sí, eso es lo que escuche decir a Katara y a Suki, al parecer después del partido se encontraron y Soka los vio, podría ser que tenían una relación hace tiempo- dijo soñadora la chica.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Haru sorprendido

-Sí, pero es secreto ¡una historia de amor sin barreras!- prácticamente grito la chica antes de salir corriendo, dejando al Ravenclaw pensando que hacer con la información.

-¿Así que Jet y Zuko saliendo?- dijo sorprendido Longshot mientras escuchaba a una de las chicas Slytherin hablar, al parecer lo había escuchado cuando Horu se lo decía a Toph -¿Estas segura?

-¡Sí!- dijo la rubia –Los encontraron en un aula besándose y quien sabe hasta dónde hubieran llegado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos- dijo de forma picara antes de salir corriendo hacia otro lado.

-¿Entonces fueron pillados mientras se besaban apasionadamente y quien sabe hasta dónde hubieran llegado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos?- dijo Yue incrédula de lo que escuchaba, antes de que la joven que se lo había contado saliera corriendo –No sabía que mi primo era gay, aunque apuesto que Zuko es el pasivo- dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba.

-¿Así que mi hermano besaba a un sangre sucia, para colmo hombre y estaban con el torso descubierto y quien sabe a dónde hubieran llegado si no se les interrumpía?- dijo Azula mientras se sentía palidecer -¡Discúlpame!- dijo antes de ir corriendo al baño.

.

Cuando Jet y Zuko se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas para desayunar, todo el mundo tenía su mirada fijas en ellos, como esperando que algo pasara. Ambos notaron como los Hufflepuff los miraban con ojitos brillantes, como los Ravenclaw parecían estar murmurando sus nombres y como los de su propia casa los miraban atentamente y luego miraban al otro.

-¿¡Así que estas saliendo con un Slytherin y ni siquiera me avisaste?!- el grito de Lu Ten hiso que todos los murmullos callaran y que absolutamente todos, incluyendo los profesores, miraran al buscador de Gryffindor para saber su respuesta.

-¿Qué?- murmuro Zuko mirando a su primo sorprendido, realmente esperaba que Lu Ten no se lo creyera.

-¡quiero hablar contigo ahora!- dijo el joven capitán mientras tomaba un brazo de su primo -¡Vamos!- dijo mientras ambos salían del gran comedor. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta un aula, Lu Ten la cerró y puso un hechizo de privacidad.

-Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que pasa- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Zuko levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué te dijeron exactamente?- dijo apoyándose en la pared tratando de parecer tranquilo cuando realmente está nervioso. Lu Ten suspiro despacio como que si recordarlo le ocasionara enojo.

-Que no se quien dijo que alguien te vio a ti y a Jet besándose en un aula, contra la pared, con el torso descubierto y que estaban a punto de…- Zuko con cada palabra de su primo se sonrojaba más –Y eso- dijo Lu Ten también sonrojándose y mirando directamente a su primo.

-¡Yo jamás me acosté con Jet!- grito histérico -¡Fue solo un maldito beso!- se quejó.

-¡así que se estaban besando!- dijo furioso el mayor ya que era bastante celoso con los que consideraba de su familia, y Zuko era como un hermanito menor, uno que nunca tuvo.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero fue por que perdí una apuesta!- eso logro calmar al mayor, que se sintió más calmado al saber eso.

-Está bien ¿Con quién hiciste esa apuesta?- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su avergonzado primo.

-con Jet- dijo sonrojándose y poniendo una mano en su rostro. Lu Ten lo miro confundido.

-Pero si a él lo besaste- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Aposte con él que si Gryffindor ganaba el campeonato… y le ganaba a él este año… lo besaría- dijo realmente abochornado.

-¿¡Tan poco creías que ganaríamos?!

.

-¿Sabes?- una furiosa Azula se acercaba a Jet en el gran comedor, luego de que su primo sacara a su hermano de ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo tratando de parecer amenazante, mirándola con altivez. La joven serpiente lo miro con desdén, atrás de ella se posicionaron sus dos amigas y atrás de Jet se pusieron sus amigos, de novio o no con el Gryffindor, Jet seguía siendo Jet.

-Ten- dijo dándole un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al ver que la niña lo abría.

-Son las reglas que hay en mi casa, _mestizo_- siseo mientras se lo ponía en frente –Si vas a ser mi cuñado debes saber lo mínimo para entrar alguna vez a mi casa _querido cuñado- _

Jet se removió incómodo.

-Yo y tu hermano…

-¿No tienen nada serio? Pues si ya te acostaste con él madre y mi tío son capases de obligarte a tener una relación formal con él-

-¡Yo no me acosté con él! ¡Fue solo un beso! ¿¡Ustedes de que están hablando?!- reacciono el libertador. Si Zuko ya estaba histérico por lo que la gente diría por el _beso_ ¿Cómo se pondría al saber que la gente creía que habían hecho _eso_?

-¡Aja! ¡Así que no lo niegas!- dijo la serpiente más joven –A mí me importa muy poco lo que pase entre Zuko y tú, pero estoy segura que a papá por _lo menos_ le agradara tener un yerno Slytherin, aunque seas un chico y un mestizo. Aunque podemos decir que tienes más sangre maga que muggle y se acabó el problema- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar, recibiendo miradas de todo el comedor.

Jet miro con curiosidad al pergamino y _solo_ por eso lo guardo, ya lo leería más tarde.

.

Borrar el rumor les llevo varios días, cuando todos supieron la versión real (Bueno, cuando Zuko se cansó de que toda la gente hablara a sus espaldas y parándose en la mitad del gran comedor gritara la verdadera versión)

Luego de ese malentendido, nadie vio juntos de nuevo a Jet y a Zuko, haciendo que el rumor se fuera extinguiendo en el aire para desilusión sobre todo de los Hufflepuff.

.

Varios meses después una joven Slytherin corría por los pasillos llegando velozmente al lado de Azula.

-¿¡Sabes lo que se murmura en los pasillos?!- grito la serpiente bastante emocionada.

-No- respondió la joven de primer año entrecerrando los ojos -¡Escúpelo!- prácticamente ordeno. La otra empezó a hablar –Estas bromeando- dijo luego de escucharlo.

En otros lados del castillo, una persona de cada casa entraba a sus salas comunes gritando el nuevo rumor y pronto este se extendió hasta los profesores.

Antes del almuerzo todos estaban enterados.

.

Lejos de todo el barullo se encontraban dos jóvenes apoyados en un árbol mientras hablaban y compartían uno que otro beso.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Jet bastante divertido –Con lo rápido que vuelan los rumores estoy seguro que tu primo Lu Ten no tardara en enterarse, por lo tanto no te preocupes en decírselo- dijo normalmente mientras Zuko le pegaba divertido en el brazo.

-Slytherin- gruño

-Gryffindor- le respondió divertido el libertador. Ambos se sonrieron y Zuko se volvió a apoyar en el hombro del otro mientras empezaba a leer un libro, y Jet empezaba a acariciarle el cabello.

-Espero poder sobrevivir a tu familia- dijo divertido el buscador de las serpientes, el príncipe de Gryffindor rio ante eso.

-Yo también lo espero

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde todo Hogwarts en enterarse de lo nuestro?

-Muy poco seguramente

Obviamente no tenían planeado aparecer en la portada de Corazón de Bruja, El Quisquilloso y el Profeta a la mañana siguiente.

**Fin **

.

**¡Otro Jetko! Casi no lo puedo creer XD de pronto me llego la inspiración. Bueno, esto se lo dedico a todos los que están leyendo y a los que puedan comentar.**

**Bueno, el título "Rumores color rojo y verde" es una ironía XD Por que los rumores son de Zuko (Gry) y Jet (Sly)**

**Azula yo creo que algo de corazón tiene, cuando le dio a Jet el pergamino era una forma bizarra de decirle que lo aceptaba como su cuñado y que trataría que su padre no lo matara por ser un mestizo. **

**Espero poder hacer otro Jetko para San Valentín XD**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
